X-Men: Blue Vol 1 13
| Image4 = X-Men Gold Vol 2 13 and X-Men Blue Vol 1 13 Textless.jpg | Image4Text = Textless combined with X-Men: Gold Vol 2 #13 | Image5 = X-Men Blue Vol 1 13 1965 T-Shirt Variant.jpg | Image5Text = 1965 T-Shirt Variant | Image6 = X-Men Blue Vol 1 13 Adams Connecting Black & White Variant.jpg | Image6Text = Adams Connecting Black & White Variant | Image7 = X-Men Blue Vol 1 13 Legacy Headshot Variant.jpg | Image7Text = Legacy Headshot Variant | Image8 = X-Men Blue Vol 1 13 Lenticular Homage Variant.jpg | Image8Text = Lenticular Homage Variant | Month = 12 | Year = 2017 | ReleaseDate = 10-11-2017 | Event = Marvel Legacy | Storyline = Mojo Worldwide | Rating = T+ | OriginalPrice = $3.99 | PreviousIssue = (Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Arthur Adams | CoverArtist2 = Peter Steigerwald | Production1_1 = Jay Bowen | Production1_2 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_3 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Are we having fun or what? One down! And so many more to go! We're just getting started! Come here, X-Men! Let's go for a clean sweep! | Speaker = Mojo | StoryTitle1 = Mojo Worldwide: Part 2 | Writer1_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler1_1 = Jorge Molina | Inker1_1 = Jorge Molina | Colourist1_1 = Matt Milla | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Christina Harrington | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ******** ******* ******** *** **** ***** *** **** **** ** Hoth ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * * ** Items: * * * * * * * * Mojo's spires * * * * Events: * * * * * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = The X-Men have been divided into three teams, each fighting a virtual version of past greatest hits of the X-Men history. Team One (consisting of Bloodstorm, Cyclops, Prestige and Kitty Pride) fight sentinels in a Days of Future Past setting. Prestige is losing her psychic connection with the other groups because of disturbances, so Cyclops offers to exploit his psychic rapport with Jean Grey as a catalyst. Three sentinels project Mojo's face, who proceeds to explain what's going on: Cyclops infers that everything that's happening is not real and thus cannot harm them, but, on the contrary, Mojo throws a spear in Bloodstorm's chest, seemingly killing her and proving that, despite not being actual realities, the constructs can damage them on a physical level. Team Two (Logan, Angel, Storm and Iceman) are in a snowy, asgardian setting, but both Ororo and Logan begin to suspect that it's not the real thing, as they fight Frost Giants. Rachel manages to connect with them, explaining that Mojo is behind it all and that Bloodstorm is down. Team Three (Jean Grey, Beast, Nightcrawler, Jimmy Hudson and Colossus) are fighting demons in Inferno and begin to worry about being overrun by them. They too are informed of the truth of the situation and argue that Mojo had never pushed himself out of his own reality. Meanwhile, a group of demons surround Beast and try to convince him to join their side. In the outside world, Mojo's plan is working: people everywhere follow the "game show", while despite every effort the Avengers don't seem to be able to break the barriers that trap the X-Men. On Mojoworld, Mojo stops recording his continuous speeches to the people of Earth, when Major Domo informs him that viewers projections are stable but not rising as expected. Mojo then decides to up his game with the introduction of the "Wheel of Angsty Mutant Pain and Suffering": a "Wheel of Fortune" version where people are asked to bet where will the X-Men find themselves in next, between some of the most dangerous and tragic moments in their history. Back to Team One, Rachel is hit by a sentinel beam, but reassures the others as the TK Shields saved her. Cyclops is grabbed by another one, but is saved by an unexpected addition to the team: Longshot, a Mojoverse inhabitant who challenges the status quo by providing his fans with an alternative broadcasting service than Mojo's. Mojo's trespassing of his own reality starts to make sense: his viewership is declining because of contraband competition, so he looked for other spectators elsewhere. As the group discusses this, they find themselves face-to-face with a blood-thirsty Magneto. | StoryTitle2 = Marvel Legacy Primer Pages | Writer2_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler2_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker2_1 = John Dell | Colourist2_1 = Andy Troy | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Darren Shan | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** * * Professor X (Charles Xavier) Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** **** ***** ** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * Unnamed Yacht | Solicit = MOJO WORLDWIDE Part 2 The X-Men may have bitten off more than they can chew when the Mojoverse continues its bizarre invasion of MANHATTAN! JEAN GREY and her team fight side by side with KITTY PRYDE and her team… but can MOJO be defeated when he’s got the X-Men’s greatest hits weaponized against them? Or will an unlikely alley come to the rescue? PLUS: Includes 3 bonus MARVEL PRIMER PAGES! Story by Robbie Thompson and art by Mark Bagley! | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp: Series C #12: The Mighty Thor. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included Category:Marvel Value Stamp (Series C)